


Why Are You Like That? (Don't Force Me To Lose You Too)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Early in Canon, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Don't make me lose you too."





	Why Are You Like That? (Don't Force Me To Lose You Too)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt (“you’re just… so, so stupid.”) from navaan on dreamwidth, chosen from this [prompt meme on tumblr](https://an-exotic-writer.tumblr.com/post/145550544049/five-word-prompts).

"You stupid idiot."

That ladies and gents is the first thing that Tony heard as he blinked awake slowly, grimacing at the bright white lights above him and groaned softly. A blurry blob that eventually came into focus was the angry, white-lipped face of one Steve Rogers glaring down at him.

"What did I do now?" Tony groaned as he noted the fixtures of a hospital room, complete with softly beeping machines that grated against his ears. 

Steve's eyes darkened as his lips thinned into a single straight line while staring back at Tony.

"You stupidly risking your life in favor of taking a hit for me, Natasha, and Clint when you should have been helping Thor and Hulk. You're lucky that I was able to convince the rest of the team to be elsewhere when you finally woke up. What were you even thinking, Tony?" Steve asked through clenched teeth. His fists were white-knuckled where he was gripping the chair that he was sitting in as he glared at Tony.

"How long was I out?" Tony asked in return, sidestepping the question. Steve's eyes narrowed as he noted the sidestepping of answering his question.

"Four days, Tony," Steve's eyes looked away from him briefly before locking back onto him with a glare. "Don't avoid the question this time. I'll ask again, what were you thinking?" Steve forced out again.

"Mostly that I– the world can't lose Captain America and keep standing. That Nat and Clint were with you is a shiny bonus." Tony answered uncomfortably, trying not to fidget under Steve's stare.

"I can't lose you, Tony. Not like that. I love you, but please don't leave me here alone," Steve begged quietly, reaching to take Tony's hand.

"I love you too, Steve," Tony answered, squeezing his hand gently.


End file.
